inisfandomcom-20200213-history
No More Music!? The Last Hope!!
'''No More Music!? The Last Hope!! '''is the fifteenth and final episode in Elite Beat Agents. This episode is the only one that somewhat deviates from the game's regular format of storytelling before gameplay starts. This is also the only two-part episode in the game. The song of the first part is "Without a Fight" by Hoobastank and performed by Kevin Ridel while the song of the second part is "Jumpin' Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones, which is performed by Billy Fogarty. Summary of Part 1 The story technically is about the entire planet, but mainly is focused on the main characters of most of the episodes, not counting the bonus episodes, Art and Beauty! Love and Happiness!?, or NURSE!! Gold Medal Hero or Zero!! as only Bill Mitchell appears rather than Cap White, though the protagonists from the bonus episodes can be seen in part two. Earth is attacked by an alien race known as the Rhombulans, a race of people that grew tired of the music played by the planet, turning everything they found that made music into stone, including marching bands and rock bands. The world is shocked by this and wonders what has happened as the Rhombulan army comes out with the mothership. They declare that they have now taken over their planet and they are no longer free. They ban all forms of music, claiming anyone who defies them will be turned to stone. It cuts to a prison of some sort where the main protagonists of each episode are being held. They seem scared and are miserable as they think there is nothing they can do until Hulk Bryman snaps and starts screaming for help. Seeing this as the best course of action, all the others begin screaming for help as well to try and bring the agents, all of them screaming for help at once. They appear and help them fight the Rhombulan soldiers before the mothership takes notice of this and shoots at all of them before the Agents move in to intercept the beam. Summary of Part 2 The beam causes the agents to be turned into stone, causing despair for everyone. Lucy Stevens, seeing that they have to do something to help them, rejects that they can't help as she starts chanting "E-B-A" and clapping her hands. The others take notice of this, start joining her in chanting and clapping as they try to help the Agents. The chanting and clapping slowly causes the stone statues of the agents to start glowing and cracking before finally, the agents break free which allows them to help. With the help of the agents, the protagonists manage to cause the army to stop their assault and create a large blast of spirit energy which shoots up and hits the mothership, causing it to explode and free humanity. Everyone rejoices and thanks the Agents as they blast off in their jet, yelling simutaneously "Agents are GO!" Characters *Jane *Chris Silverscreen *Jack *Thomas Pertree *Sam *Captain Brooke *Sofie Hudson *Ken Ozu *Carrington Sisters *Bill Mitchell *Lucy Stevens *Colonel Bob *Hulk Bryman *The Rhombulans *Amanda Straw (Second part only) *Max (Second part only) *Jake Irons (Second part only) Category:Elite Beat Agents episodes